The embodiments herein relate generally to pain relief and stretching, and more particularly, to a stretching belt for stretching the spine to relieve back pain.
Back pain and stiffness may be caused by compression of the spine. Proper alignment of the spine is known to reduce back pain. Conventional methods for aligning the spine include going to a chiropractor or trying to sufficiently stretch the spine. However, adequate stretching of the spine is not easily achieved. A compression belt may be used to alleviate back pain; however, compression belts fail to stretch and align the spine. Moreover, compression belts only provide some relief to back pain when worn; they do not alleviate any back pain when not being physically worn by the user. Therefore, a conventional compression belt is only a temporary solution to lower back pain.
Therefore, what is needed is a device for stretching the spine, resulting in immediate or almost immediate and lasting back pain relief by, for example, aligning the vertebrae in the spine.